<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding Ground: Testing Limits by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299369">Breeding Ground: Testing Limits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [124]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowgirl Position, F/M, Foot Jobs, Oral Sex, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Stockings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Su Li gets everything she requires from the Room of Requirement and more. First posted as a blog exclusive Breeding Ground Chapter on April 24th, 2017.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Su Li</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [124]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeding Ground: Testing Limits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post seperate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. </p><p>The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on  April 23rd, 2017.  While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Testing Limits(Su Li from Harry Potter)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Su Li crossed the doors into the Room of Requirement. The fifth year Ravenclaw stepped into the Room of Requirement whenever she could slip away to practice. She might not have made a big of a stir with her academic achievements like Granger or Greengrass or even her roommate Padma but Su wanted the best marks she could in her OWL examinations.</p><p>She slipped off her robes and dropped them on a coat rack which appeared in the middle of the room requirement. The Ravenclaw’s face looked very pretty. Her dark hair came down a little bit to her shoulders, showcasing her nice brown eyes and pouty lips very much. She dressed white short sleeved top which a button unbuttons. Su’s B-Cup breasts might have not been the biggest in her year grow.</p><p>However, there were a couple of things going for her. The first main thing was that Su knew those breasts fit her frame. And second, she had a nice firm ass which caught the attention of many boys, along with a pair of very well formed and firm legs. She caught people, both boys and girls like staring at them. Still, the Ravenclaw had been reserved, some would say shy, and did not date. Her social life was pretty much dead.</p><p>Su took a couple of deep breaths and did some stretches. For some reason, her spells were a lot more fluid when warming up and stretching.</p><p>The door behind her opened. Su turned around and came face to face with Harry Potter. Su opened her mouth and tried not to say anything. He was dating Cho Chang, or at least, that was the rumor. Su liked Cho, although the friends she surrounded her with, Su liked a whole of a hell lot less. Cho fell into the pressure of being a part of the popular crowd.</p><p>And she did stick by her friends, so Su felt Cho had that quality going for her.</p><p>“Harry,” Su said. “Hi…I’m just…well I’m practicing a few spells…and I guess you’re practicing them too…or something. If you want me to go, I’ll get out of your way, and I can come here another night…”</p><p>Harry stopped Su from speaking. He gave her a nice warm smile in response and put a hand on the top of Su’s shoulder.</p><p>“Room of Requirement means it can expand to have enough room for the both of us,” Harry said. “There’s no problems with both of us being in here.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>The Room of Requirement did not expand, but it appeared to be slowly shrinking around them until it became the size of a broom closet. Both Su and Harry pressed against each other while in the enclosed space. Su tried to push away from Harry, but she had been pushed back against the wall, unable to move.</p><p>“Did you wish for a broom closet?” Harry asked.</p><p>“I….I….well….I might have been thinking about something I shouldn’t,” Su said.</p><p>Harry reached out and touched the top of her knee. It was mainly because there was nowhere else to touch. The touch showcased how nice Su’s knee felt underneath his fingers. The short Ravenclaw took a deep breath.</p><p>“What were you thinking about?” Harry asked. “It might have been something you really wanted to do.”</p><p>“Well, I thought about what it would be like to be with you…in a broom closet,” Su said. “Actually, it was a dream I had where you pulled me into a broom closet, snogged my brains out, and….”</p><p>Su realized what she just described and stooped short. Harry looked at her. Those green eyes locked onto Su’s beautiful brown eyes. She breathed even more heavily with Harry trying to give her an encouraging smile.</p><p>“Su?” Harry questioned. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Su said.</p><p>Cool air blew through the air. Su could not stand in the closet in a comfortable manner without lifting her legs up and straddling them on Harry’s lap. She looked at him with an apologetic look.</p><p>“The room gives you what you require,” Harry said.</p><p>“I know,” Su whimpered. “And I need you, right now. I need to get fucked, OWL year has been pretty stressful. Even more than it should with that Ministry toad being unleashed on us.”</p><p>She tried to give some room for them to both breath in this tight space. All Su accomplished was pushing her stocking clad thighs against Harry’s crotch. Her knee started to grind against him when moving back and forth which caused Harry to look at him.</p><p>“I know you’re with Cho…”</p><p>“Not anymore,” Harry said. “She just…well there’s a lot of things she’s trying to figure out. And she needed some space.”</p><p>Su frowned and sensed there was a little bit more to this story than met the eye. The lithe Ravenclaw lifted her hands to put them on Harry’s face and shifted about as much as humanly possible, which was not a whole lot. Her nipples stuck out, which Harry noted right away.</p><p>“Maybe if I think really hard, we’ll get out of this thought,” Su said.</p><p>“The room gives you want you need the most,” Harry said. “And you’re not going to stop needing to get fucked, aren’t you?”</p><p>A good point, and Su shifted against him. The room morphed to give only enough room so Su could press up against Harry from this position. His hands rested on her legs. They did not quite reach underneath her skirt. Close enough where Su thought she might black out from the longing.</p><p>“Kiss me,” Su said.</p><p>Harry grabbed Su on the back of the head and he kissed her. Su returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion. All of her pent up frustration had been released into one kiss. The tongue of the pretty Ravenclaw made its way into Harry’s mouth, to taste the inside of his lips.</p><p>The lilac flavored scent of Su’s hair ensnared Harry’s mind and bewitched his senses. He kissed the lips of his classmate, gently easing his hands down her body. The room shifted to only give them enough room to work with and really not much more. The door disappeared the moment they really got going.</p><p>“Guess we’re not getting out of here until we’re both satisfied,” Su said.</p><p>Something that would really satisfy Su pushed up against her stocking clad thigh. Su closed her eyes, unable to believe the feeling of the hardness on the other side of Harry’s pants. Su reached down, cupping Harry, and feeling his length swell.</p><p>“So, the theories about powerful wizards are true,” Su said.</p><p>The fifteen-year-old witch made quick work of his trousers. Harry’s boxer shorts were a similar shade to his eyes and stretched out. Su cupped Harry’s crotch through his pants and gave him a very firm squeeze. His cock pushed demanding entrance.</p><p>“I want that.”</p><p>Su pulled down his boxers slowly. Harry grunted at his pretty classmate pulling down his boxer shorts. The smile on her face could light up a room. While Su was not in the conversation with some of the other students in his year as it regarded to the hottest girl, much like the Patil twins, Daphne, Lavender, or Megan Jones, one really needed to look at her.</p><p>The term girl next door came to mind, and Harry really did wish Su was a girl that lived next store to him, as opposed to some of the neighbors on Privet Drive.</p><p>“You’re really big,” Su breathed. “You must be at least….”</p><p>Su hated estimating and making assumptions. She needed to wrap both of her hands around Harry’s length to properly grab him. The look of pleasure dancing through the eyes of the powerful wizard she pleasured caused Su to grow hungry with her lust.</p><p>“Su, I want you to suck my cock.”</p><p>“Well, this is the Room of Requirement,” Su said.</p><p>She squeezed Harry’s package and leaned down. The soft brown eyes of the Ravenclaw student came down with mouth opening up very well. Su’s perfect lips, perfect for sucking on cock, opened up, and dragged Harry’s manhood deep into her throat.</p><p>“Your mouth feels so good,” Harry groaned.</p><p>Su never sucked off anyone before, so she was glad that Harry wasn’t too repulsed by what she was doing. She covered his member with spit when sliding down to the base of it with her lips. She pushed Harry’s shirt back and pressed her palms down on the Boy-Who-Lived’s toned abs to use it as a base. Su slid down onto Harry’s cock, stretching it into the back of her throat.</p><p>“Su!” Harry groaned through gritted teeth.</p><p>Harry pushed his massive tool onto the mouth of the student on her knees. Su dragged her tongue around Harry to lavish him. She made sure to gain a fair amount of moment, feeling up every part of Harry’s body. Her fingers danced down between her thighs, pulling her panties back to open up the airflow through her pussy.</p><p>The tension in Harry’s cock burst and sent a rush of seed into Su’s mouth. Su tilted back to take the sticky essence down her throat. She grabbed onto Harry’s back and took every drop of cum. The seed spilled down into Su’s waiting mouth.</p><p>The rush of warm cum into her mouth caused a buzz with Su. She smiled and rose to her feet. Su’s skirt flipped up to allow Harry a nice glimpse of her pussy, showing him out wet it was. She flashed him one more time, but noticed Harry’s eyes traveled down to her stockings.</p><p>“You like my stockings?” Su asked.</p><p>“Love them,” Harry said. “They make your legs look so fucking hot and your feet, your feet are….”</p><p>Su kicked her shoe off and lifted her leg firmly into the air. She put her leg up for Harry to grab. She maintained a steady balance when Harry’s fingers brushed down the back of her stocking clad leg. Su kicked off her left shoe and hooked onto the wall. Both of her legs balanced with Harry feeling them up.</p><p>“I love your legs,” Harry said. “And your feet are so nice.”</p><p>Harry watched her little toes wiggle in his face. He pulled one of the stockings off to gain full control of Su’s uncovered leg. Her leg was perfectly toned, with beautiful olive colored skin. He kissed the back of Su’s leg, going to her ankle, and the moving to her feet.</p><p>The tiny Ravenclaw could not believe Harry popped her toes into her mouth and started sucking on them. Her thighs rubbed together. Harry Potter sucked on her toes, tasting them, and licking them. Su thought she was going to pass out, it felt so nice.</p><p>Harry finished tasting Su’s toes, from the biggest one, down to the tiniest toe. The sweet candy smell caused Harry’s cock to grow long and hard. He picked up the stocking and slipped it back on.</p><p>“Turn around,” Harry whispered to the horny girl.</p><p>Su turned around and a small bench along with two handgrips appeared in front of her. Su rose up on the grips and stretched her stocking clad legs up. Her feet rubbed Harry’s stiffening prick, stroking him with her sensual toes.</p><p>“I know you want a footjob, baby,” Su breathed. She tugged on her nipple with her free hand. “I know you my sexy toes wrapped around your swollen head. I bet you can’t wait to cum all over my stockings.”</p><p>Su’s silky smooth toes rubbed all over Harry’s throbbing hard cock. He kept his eyes on the toes which teased the head of his cock and her silky soles rubbed against his shift as well. Su extended her legs up and down to work around Harry’s throbbing hard cock when pushing up and down on them against the wall.</p><p>Harry put his hands on the back of Su’s legs and felt them up while she dragged up and down on Harry’s cock with her massive prick. The young man slid his cock between Su’s soft feet. The perfectly formed arches worked Harry up and down at a very fluid pace.</p><p>The young man put those hands over Su’s legs. He massaged the young woman’s thighs and went between her legs to touch her vagina with the continued footjob working Harry’s cock to an explosive. He held onto the wall and groaned with the feeling of his cock about ready to erupt.</p><p>“Cum for me,” Su said. “Cum all over my stockings! Please! I want it so bad! I want it…so bad!”</p><p>Su continued to grind against Harry’s cock. The muscles tightened and his loins started to fire. Thick streams of cum exploded from his cock and landed all over Su’s stocking clad legs and feet. She ground up against him and milked his cock.</p><p>Harry’s thick cum splattering all over her stocking clad legs made Su’s pussy twitch. Her tightening cunt caressed Harry’s fingers when he pushed into her.</p><p>“Damn, you feel so tight,” Harry groaned.</p><p>“You can’t wait to be in me, can you?”</p><p>Su spun around and almost slipped on the cum which coated to her feet. She fell into Harry’s arms with Harry holding her into place. The young man undid Su’s top and pulled it off. He stripped her of her bra and caused her pert breasts to be revealed. Harry squeezed Su’s nipple and made it stiffen within his hand. He tugged on it lightly and made Su breath in and out in thinly veiled lust.</p><p>“No, I can’t…I can’t wait,” Su whimpered.</p><p>Harry’s cock re-hardened. Su lifted up her legs and wrapped them around Harry. She allowed him to guide against the entrance.</p><p>The warm feeling of her pussy started to pump against Harry’s long hard cock. Harry grabbed onto his classmate’s lower back and slipped into her. Her warm lips engulfed Harry’s thick prick inside of her womanly depths. Su slipped her hips forward.</p><p>“Harry!”</p><p>“Su, you’re so hot,” Harry groaned.</p><p>Su smiled when feeling Harry’s throbbing hard cock entering her body. The dark haired girl experienced emotions she never thought she had. Su grabbed the back of Harry’s neck before running down Harry’s back. Her nails dug into his back.</p><p>The pulsing heat pushed deep into Harry’s manhood. The young man plowed Su’s squeezing cunt with a few hard thrusts. The heat engulfed Harry. </p><p>“Go ahead, Su, let it all out,” Harry told her.</p><p>Her legs lifted up and down, riding Harry while pressed back first against the wall. Harry took mastery of her nipples. The hard buttons received the attention that they deserved. All of Su’s frustration worked into riding the invading rod.</p><p>“YES!”</p><p>She rode Harry a little bit harder. The feeling of their flesh connecting with each other was good. The room only gave her enough room to drill her gushing pussy down onto Harry. Su’s body heated up and released her juices down onto Harry’s lap.</p><p>The juices pooled against the base of Harry’s cock. Su wrapped her wet womanhood down onto Harry’s massive cock and drilled herself down onto him. She rode Harry with reckless abandon.</p><p>“I didn’t think you had it in you.”</p><p>Harry stuffed her pussy as hard as possible. The gripping walls grabbed him with Su dragging her nails back into Harry’s shoulder. The continuous milking as Su arched her back to take more of him inside made Harry feel really good. He pulled almost out of her slick cunt and slammed his hard cock inside of her.</p><p>“I’m glad to have you in me,” Su whispered in Harry’s ear.</p><p>The young woman nibbled on Harry’s ear and then turned herself. She stretched her legs to the point where Su’s feet were touching the side of her head. Harry marveled out how flexible she was. The more she stretched, the tighter the woman’s pussy went.</p><p>Su made it really good for her lover. Harry Potter deserved nothing else. The woman shifted herself into an amazing position with great flexibility. Harry pierced the woman deeper and deeper with a cock sliding inside of her stretching pussy.</p><p>“Stretch for me, Su,” Harry said.</p><p>Su smiled and contorted her body to give Harry the best feeling possible. Those two sexy legs stretched to touch the wall. Su put her hands on the wall and Harry pushed inside of her. His balls slapped deep inside of Su’s warm hole. Harry felt her up.</p><p>The two teenagers burned lustfully when feeling each other. Harry was so glad to let out his frustration, and Su looked to be used as an outlet. Harry grabbed onto her, marveling at her flexible body.</p><p>“I don’t think I can hold back,” Harry groaned.</p><p>Those balls tightened and slipped inside of Su’s body. Her tightening core held onto Harry’s shooting cock. The warm cum splattered inside of Su’s body.</p><p>The sweet sensation of release made Harry feel really good. Those balls snapped back and released a heavy load. Su made sure to milk all of Harry’s thick seed. </p><p>Su dropped down the moment Harry pulled back. The sweet girl pushed her head against Harry’s abs.</p><p>“So, can you meet me here tomorrow?” Su asked.</p><p>Harry grabbed Su’s hands and lifted the pretty girl to her feet. The room expanded and turned into a bathroom with only one shower big enough for two people.</p><p>“If you want me too,” Harry said. “Guess we better clean up before going on.”</p><p>Su sauntered into the shower naked. She turned on the shower and the water splashed off of her nude body. Harry walked inside of the shower behind her and started to wash her back.</p><p>The feeling of Harry rubbing down her body made Su gasp. She knew they were not going to get too clean, and damn if Su was disappointed about that.</p><p>She wondered what limits the Room of Requirement had. Su tried not to let her mind drift to some more sorrid fantasies.<br/><strong>End.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>